


Delivery

by adnarim97



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, I Tried, M/M, fail fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adnarim97/pseuds/adnarim97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine and Wakamatsu are pretty diffrent, but still they have some things in common. (Basicilly a multi-chapter fic revolving these two dorks. 'From friends to lovers' type of fic, slow as fuck and mostly just filled with fluff and these two dumbasses being stupid and stubborn. Will have more chapters added.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Aomine-kuuun!"  
A familiar voice shouted behind the dark haired boy, slowly he turned around to face his childhood friend.  
"huh, what is it Satsuki?" he asked lazily. The shorter female tried to catch her breath, and after a moment she looked up into dark blue eyes.  
"I wanted to thank you for coming to practice" she begun and smiled. 

It was true that it was rarely Aomine showed up for practice with his team, as long as he came to matches and helped them win he didn't have to, still his friend kept asking him to come occasionally. He usally didn't go, but today was one of those days where his boredom got the best of him.   
"Sure whatever" he sighed. The guy wanted nothing more than to go home and go to bed, not necessarily becuase he was tired, he just didn't feel like doing much else at the moment. But Aomine didn't have such luck today.  
"Oh and…" the pink haired girl held up the grocery store bag she held in her right hand. "Could you please deliver this for me?"   
"Yeah, yeah, where to?" a tanned hand came toward the bag, but before it could get a grip on it, the owner of it pulled it back a little.

"I-it's not far" she pointed behind the shoulder of Aomine. "actually you can see it from here" her finger fell toward an white apartment building, only three house from where they were both standing. "I'd like to go myself, but I have things to do at home, so-…" she trailed off.   
"I've already agreed, who is this stuff for?" he pulled the bag from the girl before she could do or say anything about it.  
"It's for… Wakamatsu" she hesitated before reveling the name. A low growl came from Aomine's throat as he heared the name.  
"Why would I help that bastard in any way?" he already knew why Momoi wanted him to do it. It was most likely another bad attempt on trying to cool things off between the two males. She raised her voice ever so slightly,  
"I would love to do it myself, but I've told you I'm busy. And he's sick, so just go there, heat this soup up for him and give it to him" an angry look started to form on her face, and Aomine didn't have the energy to argue with his friend, she already knew how much he disliked this anyway.  
"Tch" was all he gave as an reply as he turned around and walked toward the building.

He found the right apartment without too much trouble on the 2nd floor. The boy didn't bother to knock, and simply invited himself in.   
"Oi, I brought food!" he called into the dark place. No answer. 'maybe he died' the tanned guy thought and got himself a little exiteted, how much more simple and trouble free his life would be without his 'senpai', no one to shout at him at practice (the few times he actually showed up) nor at matches. 'Well, I should find his body before I declare him dead I suppose'. Aomine removed his shoes and went inside the simple apartment, and put the bag down onto the kitchen table. 

A weak cough was heared from the room next to the kitchen. He opend the door and found the blond male laying in his bed, heavy breathing could be heared from him. Neither of them spoke. After a while of silence Aomine sighed and pushed on the light switch, illuminating the little room.   
"You look worse than normally" the younger boy stated, amusement in his voice. The usally loud boy didn't have the strength to shout back at him so he just growled and hoped the other one understood what he meant. Which he did, a smirk growing on his face.   
"I got soup, want some?" Aomine asked as he walked over to his teammate's bed. The other one shook his head.   
"… Guess you're not hungry yet" he sat himself onto the dark green covers on the bed next to Wakamatsu, and looked around the room. There wasn't really much to see in there, a computer, wardrobe, some posters on the wall, a window which you could see the school from. "Where's your parents then?" he asked and tunred his face toward the fellow in the bed.  
"business trip" he replied with a raspy voice.   
"hmm…" Aomine sits up slowly "yeah okay, you seem fine, that food is in the kitchen, I guess I'll-" a shaky hand grips his sleeve before he could finish his sentence.   
"N-no… please stay with me…" the blonde whispered. The dark guy didn't know if it was becuase of Wakamatsu's fever or not, but his face looked really red, and he didn't want to meet his eyes. Aomine didn't say anything, but he sat back down. "a-at least stay til I've fallen asleep" the other one continued, even though it was unnecessary, the dark haired had already decided on what to do.  
"I won't leave, now sleep" he grunted. He rested his dark gace on the boy in the bed. Maybe it was his imagination, but it seemed like Wakamatsu blush grew. 

Before Aomine could stop himself he had put his hand onto the blondes forehead.   
"W-wha-"  
"You're really hot, how are you feeling?"  
"… better than before" He said and closed his brown eyes. "much better a-actually… it feels better when y-… when I'm not alone" he chaged his sentence halfway through and hoped it went by undetected, it didn't. But the other didn't comment on it, he only sighed and moved his hand down to the other male's arm, and traled down slowly toward his hand and took a soft grip around it.  
"What are you doing?" Wakamatsu asked stiffly, a slight panicked tone coming over his words, but he didn't try to shake him off.  
"Relax. It's a thing I've learned, it helps to make you sleep" he answerd and moved his thumb slowly and carefully over the others hand. The blonde didn't argue, didn't have the energy, nor did he feel the need, it did feel good and it made him relax. Slowly but surely he drifted off to sleep.

Aomine didn't move or stop his motion, even after he knew the other had fallen asleep.   
"Idiot…" he muttered for himself "I bet you pushed yourself too hard with your training and got yourself sick…" he took his other hand and traced it over the sleeping boys face "fucking idiot…"

Time passed without Aomine really noticing. He was like in a trance, watching the other boy sleep, breathing. But suddenly his mouth moved and words came out from them, which caused the other one to snap out of his trance.  
"Are you coming to practice tomorrow?"  
"… we'll see" the blonde smiled when he heared the answer, and before anyone knew it, he was alseep again.

Aomine checked his cellphone for the first time that evening, and it suprised him to see the time, it had passed midnight already. "Damn" he mumbled, and without thinking he bent over and traced his lips over the others forehead. 'What the hell am I doing' he thought and made his way out of the apartment. 

If he had payed more attention to the male in the bed maybe he'd seen his lips curl up into a smile.

The next day Aomine met Momoi on his way into the school, she asked about him leaving the soup, and he said how it was, that he delivered it. She smiled and thanked him. They walked in silence, and right before they were going to enter their first class the girl said  
"Wakamatsu is here today, so he'll come to practice" she looked over to her friend with a tricky smile, like she knew what had happend in the apartment.  
"mmhm" Aomine replied, trying to sound as uninterested he could manage.  
"… will you be coming?" she asked slowly.  
"… I don't think I got anything better to do today" he muttered and enterd the classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven't read through this chapter so errors may accur

Hola -random spanish- okay so, I decided to keep this fic going (for now), I dunno how long i'll keep writing on this, we'll see, I guess. Anyway I'm the type of author that write nothing for a long time and when I finally do the chapter is uasly short, sorry about that. But enough about me please enjoy reading (if you can) and for this chapter it's from Aomine's POV. That's all.

…

Wakamatsu did come to practice later that evening. And so did I. The blonde didn't seem like his usal self though, he hadn't been the first one to show up, in fact he was the last one to come (even after myself), and the only words he had said was some silent greetings to the other teammate's. He hadn't said a word to me, and he sure as hell hadn't lectured me about never coming to practice and so on. 'What the hell is he thinking? Is he still sick?' I thought, a small growl escaped my throat, which didn't go unnoticed by my senior Yoshinori Susa, whom I was practicing passes with. He raised an dark eyebrow and threw the ball back to me with more force than necessarily, in order to get my attention.   
"What is it?" I mumbled, returning the ball with as much force as him.   
"I should be the one asking you that question" he answerd while catching the ball and holding it still and continuing "You've thrown angry looks towards a certain someone during the whole training" he made a motion with the ball in his hand "this is the only thing you should be throwing right now." he passed the basketball with a slight smile on his face. I let out a tired sigh. "  
"Yeah I suppose you're right…" Susa nodded towards Wakamatsu.   
"Did something happen between you two or something?" he paused "something more than your normal 'head-butting'" my thoughts wandered to the previous night at his apartment, and my face heated a little. In an attempt to get his attention to move onto something else than myself, I threw the ball back to him, but I threw it too much to the left and it bounced away.   
"Shit" I whisperd and he gave me the type of 'i-know-something-happend-just-spill-it' look, but he didn't push the subject and went after the ball. 'Fuck, damn that guy for causing me to lose my focus' I glanced toward the blonde, and of course he wasn't looking my way, a wave of rage washed over me 'damn…'

The rest of the practice went on in the same peace, Susa thankfully didn't say anything more to me, I wouldn't be able to guarantee that I wouldn't hurt him if he hadn't (and for his own safety I'm glad he did). Sakurai had given me some questionable looks, but everytime i glared towards him, he fidget and whisperd a low 'I'm sorry', and drew his eyes away. 'Ugh this was all a waste of my time, everything this damn practice manage to do was get me fucking pissed.'

The rest of the team went to the locker room, leaving me and my foul mood behind, which was the best thing to do right now, I was way too angry to deal with them right now. I planned to make my way there when they've all left. Someone who was still with me was my childhood friend. She made her way towards me with an unsure smile on her lips,   
"Thanks for coming today" she said, most likely trying to lighting my mood (without any luck).  
"Well, don't get used to it" I replied "tch, just a waste of time…" she opened her mouth but closed it for whatever reason, her eyes flickered towards something behind me for a second, then her focus came back to me again. A broad smile creeped it's way onto her face.   
"Aah, anyway, I must be going" Momoi started backing away from me slowly "stuff to do at home, I'm very busy you see!" she turned around and jogged away down the hall, before her pink hair disappeared from view I heared her shout a 'thanks again' then I was finaly alone.

Or so I thought. A loud slam was heared from behind me, turning towards whatever made the sound I almost lost my footing. Before me was the rooting of my current problem. That bastard Wakamatsu… He didn't seem like he had noticed my presence yet, aiming toward the basket, an expressionless face. This calm version of the blonde pissed me of even more than the normal one. Before I could stop myself I was already walking towards him, with firm steps. My mouth opened without my approval   
"Oi!" my own voice echoed through the almost empty room. A second after my word left me he had shot the ball towards his target, and now he was turning to me, suprise written on his face. Though his suprise didn't last long, it was replaced by fear in a matter of seconds.

The ball missed the basket, and fell to the ground.

He even lost some color on his face.

The ball bounced once.

My mouth opened again   
"What are you doing?" my tone was irritated.

Then twice.

He looked terrified, ready to flee anytime.

Thrice.

"Training" he said and turned "and now I'm gonna go change" his steps was turned towards the door that led out from the hall. I snapped.   
"Are you running from me?!" my hands took hold of his shoulder, turning him to me, and then I grabbed the collar of his grey t-shirt, pulling him towards me, inches from my face.

The ball stopped moving.

I stared hard into his light brown eyes, once again suprise was shown on him, especially in his eyes. Suddenly a blush came onto his cheeks and he snapped his eyes shut. 'Maybe he's still sick' was my first thought, and I was just about to ask him but before I could he had started to speak   
"Y-your face…" he said simply, slightly stuttering. "Got a problem with my face?" 'is he making fun of me, damn he pisse-'   
"…close" he breathed. And then it hit me. We were standing really close, too close. Wakamatsu's hands was resting on my side, for support, we were litterly breathing each other's air right now, and for other's it must look like we were about to kiss.

I retreated my hands in a hurry, shoving then into my pockets.   
"R-right…" all anger I had a moment ago had disappeared, it had washed away becuase of this awkward situation. I turned on my heel and made my way out, I needed to get out from here, to think clearly. Before I made it to the door I turned around, and muttered back to the boy I had left behind me;   
"I'm… glad you're feeling better"   
"Huh?" he sounded confused.   
"Forget it." I walked out and made my way to the locker room. Not bothering to change to my normal clothes, I took a hold of my black bag and swung it over my right shoulder leaving the school behind me in a matter of minutes.

…

Uhm, I hope that was okay at least… I think i'll be writing from Wakamatsu's POV during the next chapter, but we'll see. And hey thanks for reading, got any questions or anything tell me   
\- Miranda (a.k.a Mr.Foox)


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, so here's the third chapter. Uhm… I said in the earlier chapter that won't update so often, that is a warning for the future, right now I'm on vacation, but when I start school the updates will be few (gomen). Oh man, it's hard to write from wakamatsu's POV u__u i'll try to write every other chapter from Wakamatsu's POV, but I can't promise anything, because well, it's hard. I'll also try to write some chapters from a 3rd persons (or 'normal' idk what to call it >.>) POV.  
Anyway, try to enjoy this chapter.

…

Last night I hadn't gotten much sleep. A certain tanned guy had been on my mind. First he had came here to my home and being kind and so unlike his usal safe. He had actually helped me fall asleep with his weird thumb, thing, and I even dreamed about him after that… I dreamed he had stayed with me, talking to me, almost 'comforting' me, and before he left he even kissed my forehead. But, that was just a stupid dream, becuase there's no way Aomine would do something like that. The day after that evening I tried to… distance myself I guess, I felt weird for thinking so much about him, and it felt like every time he put his eyes on me he could read my thoughts, and pry into my soul. But he had found me at the ending of our practice. He seemed so angry, much more like his usal self, so unlike the person I had met the night before. Just when I thought he was going to beat me up he let go of me and almost ran out. I thought I had heard him say something before he left though… I must have heard wrong…

'Ugh…' today it was Wednesday the day after that practice session. 'Not much sleeping tonight, fuck you Aomine…'. Luckily there was no training at Wednesdays so I could go directly home, make a meal, eat and then get to bed. 

The first half of the day went by slowly, first with math and then chemistry. Now it was lunch though. I took my lunch from my locker and made my way to the cafeteria. When I enterd I noticed it was full, a sigh escaped. 'Nothing seem to go my way.' I turned around and went the same way I had came from earlier. 'Hmm, it's not that cold outside, I guess I could eat there' walking by a window though I saw that many other students have had the same idea. 'The hell? Okay i'll just go to the roof then, there better not be full there too'. I made my way up the stairs to the roof, at the top I opend the door, a fresh wind of air hit me. I didn't see anyone around.  
"Hmm?" a familiar voice moaned to my right.   
"Aah" just as I guessed, it was Aomine who was laying on his back, a magazine covering up most of his face as he looked me over from under it.  
"You" he said simply, covering up his face again.   
"I do have a name you know" I snorted back at him by a simple reflex. He chuckled and replied  
"Hah, maybe so." I sat down next to him, taking out my lunch, "mmm, did you bring some for me too?" he mumbled from under his magazine.   
"… Not if you're gonna stay like that." a irritated growl came from his throat, but he did sit up next to me, removing the paper from his face.   
"Can I have some now then?" he asked tiredness in his tone. I studied him for a moment, 'How long have he been sleeping up here?', I then looked back to the food in my lap, I did have plenty and I wasn't that hungry, plus he had came over with food for me before, so it's just right I return the favor.  
"Sure, I only have one pair of chopsticks though" I said offering him the box. He took it without hesitation.  
"Doesn't matter, I'm starving" he started eating like a wolf, barely even chewing the food.  
"I can see that…" I said, more to myself than to him. "Thanks by the way"  
"Hmm?" he looked up with his mouth stuffed.  
"About the other day, bringing the soup and… for the… yeah you know" the dark haired boy beside me swallowed hard before answering me  
"Don't mention it, and I didn't buy the thing it was Satsuki"  
"Well, you wasted your time bringing it over, didn't you?" I smiled.  
"Yeah well…" he gave back the lunch box to me "honestly I planned to just come leave the shit then get out as soon as possible" he glanced towards me with an unsure look in his dark eyes. "… but when I saw you…" his eyes moved up to the sky before he continued "yeah well I couldn't leave you" he drew his eyes back to me again, a smirk on his face "especially when you were beggining me to stay with you." I blushed thinking back to the night.  
"I-i didn't beg!" while protesting loudly, I tried to hide my red face from his 'all-seeing' eyes.   
"Aaw, no need to get embarrassed~" he almost sang, with a sugar sweet voice.  
"I'm not" I mumbled while getting a wider blush across my face.  
"Whatever you say, I won't tell anyone" he said with a low voice, laying back onto his back again. 

I ate the rest of the remaining lunch I had under silence, the boy laying next to me didn't seem to have anything against it. Suddenly a idea hit me. And I opened my mouth  
"Aomine?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you think…" I started, not sure if I should ask him or not, maybe I was just pushing my luck here. 'Sink or swim…' "that maybe, you could train a little with me?" everything went silent, the only sound was the blowing wind. Everyone knew the difference of skills between the tanned male and the rest of the team. It was almost scary how much better he was than everyone else.  
"You know I'm better than you, right? It won't be much training for me…" he grumbled. I didn't realize I was holding my breath before I let it out.   
"I didn't say you had to so feel free to refuse" we both fell silent after that. The conversation seemed to have died so I packed down my chopsticks into my box and staned up again. The next lesson was starting soon.  
"Yeah fine, let's 'train' doin' some dunks or something" I heared from behind me. At his reply I smiled and took up my phone, clicking a few buttons and passing it to him and telling him to write down his number. He didn't protest and wrote it down.  
"I'll text you later and we'll decide what day" he nodded and closed his eyes, most likely going back to sleep after I take my leave. "Oh and" I turned slightly, looking back at him "you should get back to your next class" I tried to sound angry but failed, he chuckled. I pulled down the door handle and walked through the door to the staircase's. Before the door closed I could have sworn I heared him mumble 'you aren't so annoying after all'.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey it's me again!  
So, in this chapter I thought about making a little 'time-skip' thing so I (hopefuly) don't bore you all to death. And uh, idk if any of you wonders stuff like 'when will the smut come?!' (lol I would wonder that anyway :,D) in case you did i'll inform you it will come (I hope) it's just I wanna take it slow and yeah…  
Enjoy.  
…  
Aomine did keep his word and trained with Wakamatsu outside the school. The dark haired male actually got suprised when he witnessed how the other tried so hard to keep up with himself. Sure he knew the blonde was a sort of 'hard worker' and had a strong will (or well at least he was stubborn), but he literally ran until he was soaking wet. He wasn't much of a challenge for Aomine, but that didn't bother him so much, becuase Wakamatsu really did try his best, most opponents he had just gave a half hearted attempt. It amused him to no end, but at the same time he got a little worried… he didn't want the other to over do anything and hurt himself.

Their 'matches' didn't last very long though, the blonde was running out of breath before long. But he always said afterwards 'let's meet again' or 'let's train again', he was sort of happy that his junior at least trained with him even though he barely came to practise. And the tanned boy always agreed in return, when the blonde asked about meeting again.

Slowly they both started to enjoy each others companies more and more. They spent their lunches togheter on the roof, and even came visit each other from time to time. The other teammate's seemed suprised on the boy's 'change of heart', but neither of them comment on it. The boys acted calmer in matches and at the training, and that satisfied the other players. 

Momoi seemed to be the one who was the happiest about the two males spending time togheter though. She didn't get to see as much of Aomine as before but it didn't bother her so much. The most important thing for her was that her childhood friend was happy. And he was happy right now. Actually the pink haired girl had so much free time now she barley knew what to do with it... But she couldn't complain, now she could try new diffrent things, and also she had more time to spend around her crush. Or well at least more time to think about him.

Indeed the two males began to understand more about each other for every conversation they had. But still there was so much more left to learn…

…  
Oookay, so this chapter was really short I know that… uhm… next chapter will be much longer though, 2000+ words most likely. Okay a summary here; Aomine and Wakamatsu is now sort of friends if you want to put it bluntly…   
Yeah okay I should stop blabbering here, thanks for reading!  
\- Miranda


	5. Chapter 5

Soo, this chapter you got my friend Lainaia to thank for, I don't wanna spoil anything yet, so I write the rest at the end, now read the chapter~

…

It was an early Saturday afternoon and I was just lying on my bed, doing nothing in particular. Suddenly a buzz came from my phone, which meant I had received an text. I swiftly reached down into my pocket and fished up my phone and read on the display. 1 new message, from Wakamatsu; "what are you doing tomorrow evening?" I quickly wrote a "why?" as my reply and about a minute later came the answer "my parents have been invited by some big-shot from their company to a party or whatever, they say it will be some important people there and it's 'good buissnes' for them to be there. And I was allowed to bring someone with me there, I'd rather not be the only person around my age. And I heared it'll be a Jacuzzi there, could be fun." I sighed and thought through the offer for a while. I didn't really have any plan's tomorrow, and being at a party did beat being home and doing nothing even if it was only a buissnes party. "sure" I wrote back "at what time do you want me to come over?" a while later came the reply "around 4 pm, only wear a simple shirt and some bathing shorts, in case we get the chance to try that Jacuzzi out". And by that it was settled. 

; next day 3.30 pm ;

I had eaten my early dinner, put on a dark blue t-shirt and a pair of knee-long gray bathing shorts. I pulled on a pair of sneakers and went out from my apartment, locking the door behind me. I had a lot of time to get over to Wakamatsu's house, there was no need to be in a hurry. Even though I knew that my feet took me forward in a rather quick peace. I guess I was a little excited about this thing. It wasn't a long walk to his house and I made it there in around 10 minutes. I walked up to the 2nd floor and knocked on the door, shortly after my knock my blonde friend opened and showed his face.   
"Hi" we both said at the same time, both of us laughed in amusement   
"Come in" he offered and stepped aside, letting me enter the apartment. Inside I catched a glimpse of his parents. His father was dressed up in a black fancy suit, his dark brown hair was comed back, his mother wore a dark green long dress with jewelries around her neck and wrists and her long sandish-blonde hair (I understand where Wakamatsu got his hair color from) was put up in a complicated knot. They looked a lot better than myself and Wakamatsu put togheter, he also wore a pair of bathing shorts and a simple shirt on his upper body, just like me. I glanced towards my friend and he just shrugged and mumbled something like 'they said we could be dressed simple' and 'they want to look nice around the important people'. They both made their way out to the hall where we both were standing and greeted me politely, I did the same and after that we made our way to their car. After that we drove for 15 minutes to our destination. 

Once we arrived I regretted deeply not dressing up more. The house before us was a big mansion, made more out of glass than anything else. Big windows where you could see into the illuminated house. I prayed we wouldn't stay for long and that no one would approach me on this party (I didn't want to make a fool out of myself). The car was parked next to a bunch of expensive sport's car's. Wakamatsu's family didn't seem to be any richer than myself and my family, still the parents looked like they could have been from a rich house hold. Us four made our way towards the big mansion, me and Wakamatsu in the back and his parents walked infront of us. At the front door a old man with a nice smoking welcomed us inside and gave us directions. I guess he was a butler? How much money did these people have? I thought as my eyes tried to take in as much as possible in my surrounding, which was hard, becuase there was so much to look at. In the roof there were crystal lamps, in the dining room, the table and chairs looked like they could belong to kings and queens. Everything looked exclusive. And it made me kinda nervous, I glanced over to my friend and saw that his eyes too was wandering around the place, his parents walked with straight backs towards the backyard where the party was held. The voices became stronger for every step we took. We enterd the backyard where the rest of the guests were. Further to the right was a big buffe table, with lots of food and drinks, a few of the guests were around there, chatting, drinking and eating. I catched a glance of the Jacuzzi, it looked to be rather empty, only a man was sitting in it, with a drink in his hand. The rest of the people on the party was spreaded all over the backyard, everyone had nice and fancy clothes on them, and no children or teenagers were seen. I guess it's just us two around our own age… Wakamatsu's parents wished us a 'wonderful evening' and went over to join a conversation. My blonde friend haven't said a word and he still looked stunned about this place. I bent closer and whisperd in his ear;  
"Having a good time?" my words caused him to snap out of his 'trance' and he mumbled something I couldn't hear while his face reddened. I smirked at him and continued talking now when I had his attention "so should we take a look at that Jacuzzi?" I pointed in it's direction. He nodded slowly and we made our way closer to our target. We didn't walk right up to the Jacuzzi but stopped a distance from it, looking it over, and the man it. 

The guy in it didn't look that old, maybe around 25 years old? He had short pitch black hair, it looked rather messy, on his nose he wore a pair of sunglasses, which was quite unnecessary, it wasn't really bright outside. And on his face he had a creepy grin, he looked like a freak… I wouldn't be suprised if he had killed a whole family without any remorse afterwards. And I could feel he was watching us even with those sunglasses, but Wakamatsu didn't seem to think the same way as me becuase he didn't even lift an eyebrow. God that grin makes me mad… someone should wipe that stupid smile of his face.  
"I'll get us some drinks, you wait here" I said and made my way through the crowd. If I had stayed there any longer I would have done something bad. Damn it, there wasn't this much people here a second ago, I zigzagged between all the guests to the buffet table, and I managed to find something that didn't contain alcohol, poured the liquid into two glasses and started to make my way back. I was close to dropping the two cups on a man's back, but I successfully kept the drinks in my two hands and threw a hurried 'sorry' to the man. But when I finaly made it back to the place I had left my friend he wasn't there, I scanned the area and almost dropped the two glasses I'd worked to keep in my hands when I found him, in the Jacuzzi… with the freak. My fury rose. And the man's arm worked it's way around Wakamatsu's shoulders and drew him closer to him, saying something to him. None of the other guests were looking, they hadn't noticed or maybe they just chose to ignore it. An angry growl made it's way through my opened lips. Now the freak moved his fingers slowly over his arm. 

I let go of the glasses in my hand and steered my steps to the damn Jacuzzi. In a swift motion I took up the white t-shirt that belonged to my friend that was tossed on the ground. The freak moved his head towards me, his creepy grin didn't move an inch. The owner of the shirt in my hand looked at me with a confused look.   
"Come" I said firmly, If I stay any longer I swear i'll break that creeper's nose! I finished in my head. I stretched out my hand to my friend.   
"Huuuh? What is it? We were just having a conversation, and why leave now?" the man said, with a voice too sweet for him.  
"Just come!" I nearly shouted, ignoring the freak as much as possible. Wakamatsu put out his hand towards mine slowly, unsure on what to do.  
"Hmm? Who are you, his mother?" he asked cruelly, looking at me of the edge of his sunglasses, ice cold eyes stared at me, challenging me. During any other circumstances I would have already buried my fists into his face. But now I was a guest, no more like a guest of a guest. I didn't reply now either, just made a gesture with my hand to make my friend to hurry up. When he held his hand close enough to minde I grabbed hold of it and nearly dragged him out from the Jacuzzi.  
"Oh" I glared at the man, those he ever shut up? a even wider grin grew on his face "hmm, maybe you're-"  
"Let's go" I growled and led Wakamatsu back from where we had came from, I had cut the creep of before he had been able to finish his sentence but I had a pretty good idea of what he was gonna say. And it wasn't true, we were only friends, the hell did he get that idea from, stupid. My hand squeezed around the others hand.

The guest's didn't seem to have noticed anything now either, everyone continuing with their rich people's talk. I took us inside the house and then to the front door which we had came through when we arrived. The butler was still there and opened the door for us, not questioning anything.   
"A-Aomine…" the blonde started but his words seemed to betray him becuase he didn't finish his sentence. Which was fine with me, becuase I wouldn't be able to give a collected answer in return. My feet kept bringing me forward (more like us), if I didn't make a stop soon I'd keep walking until both our feet were bleeding. We were moving closer to the entrance of a big garage, I decided in a haste that that was our destination (for now).

I nearly threw the boy into the wall infront of me, slamming both my hands on either side of him, giving him no escape.   
"Why did you do that?" I looked hard on my blonde friend "why did you let him do that to you?" I had a lot more to say but I paused, giving the other male a chance to reply. He looked rather confused, like he didn't understand why I was so furious, and that made me even more pissed.  
"… Mom and dad told me to be polite and do as I was told…" he mumbled slowly not looking into my eyes. Oh fuck this is annoying…  
"So if anyone at that party started to touch you-… in a bad way... You'd just let them?" I was trying my best not to shout like a mental person, but I could feel how I gradually failed. Wakamatsu's eyebrows slowly lowered themself, a irritated look forming on his face.  
"What the hell do you think? Of course not!" Is this idiot just playing stupid or do he really don't understand…  
"So that guy, with his arm around you didn't count as touching?" I made a hasty movement with my arm.  
"What? He didn't do anything! He was just friendly" The blonde was reaching my stage of mad, soon screaming. But I wasn't gonna let this go.  
"Friendly my ass! I bet he'd try to-…" A image flashed by in my head. A weak Wakamatsu, tears forming in his eyes while greedy rough hands were making it's way all over him. I shock my head furiously, fuck, what if…  
"Try what?!" The boy infront of me snapped me back to reality "try what Aomine?!"  
"… Fucking forget it" I growled "Just don't go near that creep again!" My voice came out more demanding than I had intended for it to. Wakamatsu was shaking with rage infront of me.  
"I do what ever the fuck I want!" He snapped at me and shoved me out of his way, making his way back from where we came.   
"Oi!" I shouted back but I was cut short,  
"Stop sounding like a jealous boyfriend!" he said without turning around to face me. My head went blank on his words, and no sound came from my mouth. Nothing. I let him walk away from me. I was alone.

I can't walk back into that house again. I'll just mess things up (even more). A deep sigh escaped. I guess I'll walk home… it will take a while, but that's just fine, I need to cool down. Hmm, a jealous boyfriend huh? I couldn't help but to hear that smug voice echo in my head 'Maybe you're…'   
"… In love." I finished before I could stop myself. I shock my head lightly "no it's not love…" I kicked a rock that were infront of me with a little too much force "not at all" I mumbled.  
…

Now, about my friend, I asked her for ideas and she gave me three keywords; jealous, Jacuzzi and pissed, later she gave me a more detailed answer;  
'Not a fancy party  
Fancy PLACE for the party  
Then one of the characters ALMOST hook up with someone in a jacuzzi and the other one goes berserk cuz jealous'  
And after that my mind just sorta ran wild… and this chapter was created XDD  
Oh boy… sorry for all errors that you've found in all chapters so far, I don't have a beta reader and I suck.  
Ok that's all for this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Yeah uhm, thank you for reading this fic -awkward pose- and sorry for the wait (I did warn about very slow updates though so-)   
-still very suprised anyone have read this story-  
…

Neither of us had talked to each other since the buissnes party. In fact, we hadn't even been in the same room since then. I stopped going up to the rooftop on my lunch, and he hadn't showed up for training even once. I took a deep sigh and opend my cellphone. For crying out loud, it's been almost three weeks now with only silence. And honestly, I really did miss the short tempered rude guy. I clicked myself onto his name in my contact list and opend a new message, which I've done many times before these last couple of weeks. I just stare down onto the blank text. Gaah, this is annoying! I want to make things better again, but I don't know how. I put away my phone again and changed my position in the green couch. What if I say or do something wrong and make him even more angry? And what if-? A million image's of things that could go wrong played through my mind. After all, I do have a tendency to say/do the wrong things at the wrong time.

So what? Should I just wait for things to get better? By that time, we've already drifted apart… I hide my face in my hands. I don't want that, I-.… Suddenly I felt like crying.   
"The hell am I getting emotional for?" I furiously wiped at my face. "I'm sounding like some school girl in love…" my face heat a little at the thought "I-it's not like we're dating…" But still the thought of drifting apart scares me more than I wanted to admit. I have to do something, the question is just what... I sat quiet for a while, staring up at the ceiling, trying to figure out what this 'what' was.…

Gah, no luck. Where's all the brilliant ideas when you need them? I let out another deep sigh in defeat, I can tell you where they are, as far away from here as possible, that's where they are. This… 'situation' we're having right now really isn't something I enjoy. Since I stormed off after our fight I've… felt like… something heavy, very heavy have been growing in my chest. And for every day that went by it grew heavier. I'm afraid i'll suffocate soon if I don't find a solution for this.

I then decided that dwelling in this problem wouldn't get me anywhere and made my way into the kitchen. It was way past noon, and I still haven't eaten a thing yet (also I more or less 'rose with the sun'). My appetite haven't been like its normal self, which was caused by the heavy feeling in my chest. In fact I wasn't that hungry now either, but I better get something into my system. I grabbed an big red apple that had been placed in our fruit bowl in the middle of our kitchen table. I took a bite into it and let the fruits juice invade my mouth. My eyes wandered to the clock ticking on the wall, still another 2-3 hours until mom and dad will be home. Another bite of the apple. Hmm, what do I do then…? My gace went out the window, the sky had quite a few grey clouds, it would most likely rain any minute now. So I guess no walking outide or playing street basket. The rain always seem to get my spirit down, some times more than others, and this was one of those times. I could always watch some TV or take a bath… a long relaxing bath. The latter really was tempting, it have been a while since I've had one, and I could use it, plus I didn't really have any other ideas. And I needed to kill some time and get my head to think about something else. Eh, what the heck. I made my way to the bathroom, already unbuttoning my shirt. My hand barely made its way to the door handle when a loud knock was heard from the front door. With my shirt still half open, I made my way there, not bothering to close it since I figured who ever it was behind the door they wouldn't stay for long. Maybe it was a delivery man that knocked on the wrong door? Or maybe a lost person that is gonna ask for directions. I opend the door, but was left speechless. Infront of me was the guy I've been thinking about for the last couple of weeks.   
"yo" he simply said, his eyes wandering down towards my chest. I stood there dumbfounded just staring at him, not moving a muscle. S-shit, must he stare at me like that? My heart started to beat faster in my chest, while my brain worked in slow motion. I should say something, what should I say? And why isn't he saying anything? Oh shit what do you say in these situations?   
"hmm?" Aomine lifted his hand slowly, and brought it towards my exposed upper body. W-what is he gonna…? I closed my eyes, afraid to see what would happen. His fingers gently folded around my shirt and moved it, in an attempt to cover me. My breath got stuck in my throat when one of his fingers accidentally touched my skin. Shit, my face is getting red, i-it wasn't intentionally, calm down!   
"you shouldn't be opening doors like this…" I opend my eyes again and looked over to the boy infront of me. His gace was still at my chest and he hadn't moved his hand from my shirt. "What if some scumbag was here instead of me?" he lowered his voice "you never know what some people would do…" he withdrew his hand and placed his dark eyes on me.   
"Pfff, you make it sound like I'm defenseless, I can take care of myself you know" before I knew it my mouth had opend and answerd for me (without my brains permission). A smug smile showed itself on Aomine's face   
"Oh, is that's so? How come I've beaten the crap out of you plenty of time?" He took a step forward, making me take another one back. I kept my mouth shut (for once) and tried to keep my distance. "No answer for that question huh? Oh well…" he stepped inside and looked around the room before continuing "Your parents aren't home I see" Aomine closed the door behind him without taking his eyes off me. "If I was one of those 'perverts', I could easily take you right here without any big trouble" I swallowed hard, goosebumps started to form on my body, the hell was he planning?  
"O-oh yeah? But I really can defend myself" I cursed myself for stuttering, my words didn't seem convincing at all.   
"Heh, really? I doubt it" he took another step towards me, the distance between us getting shorter.   
"Shut up" I hissed as I more or less pressed myself against the wall behind me. My heart was going crazy in my chest, this was anything but calming. Aomine was so close now I could feel his hot breath on my face. "If anyone's a pervert it's you!" I shouted and made an attempt to shove him off of me. I only managed to make him waddle a little.   
"Hmm, yeah I guess, then you should show me how you defend yourself against a pervert" he smirked at me. I swallowed hard, which caused 'the pervert' infront of me to smile even wider. Now when I was pressed against the wall he sure seemed much bigger and taller than me, though that wasn't the case at all, I was at least 4-5 cm taller than him, and his senior! But now he looked almost… like an animal who's looking at his prey. He almost looked as scary as when he played all out against seirin (well mostly against Kagami). Suddenly he started to laugh, and backed away from me.  
"Sorry, sorry, I was just fucking with you" Aomine said he was joking but I couldn't shake the feeling he wasn't… "Anyway, I came by to apologize to you" his eyes sunk to the ground in something that looked like… shame? Remorse? "I know I went too far, it's not really my business who you… date or anything like that" my brain worked slow, he was apologizing to me? I didn't move or say a word. "I understand if you're still angry or whatever. I've just missed talking to you… I guess" after he finished a heavy silence fell between us. Both of us looked at the other, waiting for words to be spoken. After what seemed as an eternity Aomine spoke again  
"Okay, well I guess you're still pissed at me. I'll just-" before my brain was able to understand, my hand had taken a grip around his tanned wrist. A quick memory from the time he helped me while I was sick flashed through my mind, causing a blush to appear on my cheeks.  
"No, don't leave." I took a shaky breath, trying to collect my thoughts. "I'm not angry…" God damn it why am I so embarrassed…?  
"Heh… this feels a little familial." Aomine half chuckles.  
"Shut up" I snapped at him.   
"Hmm? Wasn't it you who said you weren't angry a second ago?" He gave me a hard dunk on the back. Without waiting for my reply he continued "So what do we do now? Got any video game or somethin'?" His eyes looked through the room "I'm guessing your parent's gone for a while longer.We could order something, maybe watch a movie?" He kept talking faster and faster, coming with more suggestions. I couldn't help but smile. "Or we could-…" as if he only now noticed my presence, he looked at me with a questioning look "… why are you smiling?"  
"No special reason! So about that movie?"  
The bath I'd plan to take would have to wait.

…  
Hii, sorry everyone for the long wait… I can't believe it's Christmas soon, what happend to the time…? Oh well. Okay I dunno how long it'll take until I update this again (if I know myself though it shouldn't be before new year, whoops). I'd like to wish everyone a merry Christmas and a happy new year if I don't have the time to do so later. Thank you for reading.  
-Miranda


	7. Chapter 7

My mind have been through an almost never ending battle since the (shitty) convention with the 'douche bag creep' at the party. His grinning face, looking at me like he knew exactly what our relationship was. Stating that we were 'in love'. Since that meeting I've been thinking about this matter almost non stop. We hadn't talked anything for weeks, and I have avoided practice and school as much as possible. I had battled with myself about my feelings for Wakamatsu. I hadn't gotten that far on the subject though. I did know that 1) I cared for him even if I liked it or not 2) I didn't feel 'comfortable' with him dating or being around any types of freaks. 

Now we were back to being friends again I guess. I had made peace with him and he didn't seem angry with me anymore. Though it had been quite awkward at first it soon came back to normal. We talked and hanged out on our spare time, and he came up to the school roof on his lunch. He even convinced me to play some one-on-one sometimes (though we both know who would be the winner). It had been quite a long time since I've had a friend this close... Except Satsuki then, but she was a girl and a childhood friend, she was more like an sister to me. Speaking of the pink haired girl, I was a little worried about her, now when me and Wakamatsu have become friends, I thought she would miss my company… but she didn't seem that bothered about not seeing me as much as usually. Maybe she used her new found free time to try to meet up with Tetsu? I wouldn't be suprised, since I knew how much she liked him. Though I doubt she have any chance with him, he don't seem like the… romantic type as to say. But who knows?

Today it was Monday, me and my loud-mouthed friend had spent the weekend in his apartment and today we had agreed (as usual) that he would come up to the roof during lunch. Our promised meeting was pretty much the only reason I got up and dragged my ass off to school today. 

My first class was math (what a bother, really...), for once I wasn't the last one inside the class room, and I actually got there 5 minutes before it started. Satsuki brightened up slightly when she placed her eyes on me, she must have been waiting for me to arrive. I yawned and dragged my feet over to the place next to her. She bent over and whispered to me   
"Oh so you decided to come today?"   
"Hmm?" she didn't look or sound angry at all, by this time she usually was already scolding me about skipping classes and practice and what not. What was going on? "Yeah I did…" I answered slowly and a bit unsure.  
"That's great! Any special reason?" She gave me a fast wink when she said 'special', at least I think she did, it happend so fast. The hell was she implying here?  
"Not really… why the fuck are you asking me that? Should there be one?" I growled to her.  
"Mm, no just asking~" She almost sang her reply to me. I was just going to snarl an remark back to her when our teacher entered the room. The shitty class was about to begin.

Nothing much happend during math, the teacher just went through some equations on the board and then we continued in our own books. I didn't really understand much but I wrote down some answers I thought should be right. The first class was over with and I was already dead tired and bored as all hell. I considered skipping the rest of the day and just go to the roof top and sleep. Though before I could make my way there Satsuki took a hold of my arm.   
"Where are you going?" She said angrily. Why did I have to answer her? She already knew where I was going.   
"To America, where do you think i'm going?" I could easily just shake her hand off and leave but that took too much energy and I was already tired so I waited till she let go herself. She didn't like my sarcastic answer at all and I saw her puff up her cheeks for a second which she usually did before she screamed (in anger). Wonderful, here it comes. I closed my eyes and waited for her to start, but for some reason nothing happend. She didn't even say a word. I opened my eyes again and glanced at her. For some odd reason she was smiling at me happily. What the fuck was up with her today?  
"So you're going to the roof? Is there maybe someone you're gonna see there later?"   
"Why do you care?" I said coldly, I didn't like her smug look, I would like her scolding better right now. She let go of my arm suddenly and turned around to walk back to the class room.  
"No reason! Don't forget to eat something later, alright?" she waved and then she was gone. I thought I knew Satsuki but still sometimes she could be so confusing. But right now I was way too tired to think about her so I made my way up to my destination. 

I watched the white clouds drift by slowly above me. The sun was hidden behind a big building further away, which was great, I didn't have to become blinded by it. It was just the right temperature and light for a nap. I closed my eyes and let myself fall asleep.

Funny, it was completely black, not a single light anywhere. Where was I? I opened my mouth and tried to say something, nothing. I tried screaming, but still nothing. What was this, had I lost my voice? Was I still on the roof? Was anyone else here? Suddenly an light appeared before me. Inside those lights Wakamatsu was standing. He didn't show any signs of emotions and he was looking right at me. But no, not quite at me, it was like he didn't see me, he looked through me. I had a bad feeling. I wanted to go up to him and tell him to come with me and leave this place but I couldn't move, and I couldn't speak. All I could do was observe him from where I was standing. Slowly something came creeping up from behind him, from the darkness behind him he came. With his hair as black as the darkness behind him, though this time he didn't wear his sunglasses. Now I could see his brown eyes... No they weren't brown, they looked red, and they almost glew. A mocking smile on his face as his hands crept up over Wakamatsu's body. Those red eyes was looking at me, he didn't speak but his eyes said enough to me. 'You can't do anything' they said 'You're powerless', his long sticky looking fingers wandered up his shirt. I wanted to scream at him to stop, to get off him! He wasn't allowed to do this! Wakamatsu's eyes was lifeless, like a dead fish. And he was crying, calling for me. 'Aomine'. I couldn't help him. 'Aomine!' I couldn't save him. 'Aomine!' Couldn't, couldn't couldn't...

"Aomine!" Wakamatsu was above me, looking down at me. I could hear my own heart in my ear and I was almost hyperventilating. My mind was working at full speed, where the hell was I? Was he okay? Before I knew it I had grabbed my confused friend and I held him close to myself.  
"Wh-what is it?" he mumbled against my chest.   
"Are you alright?" my whole head was spinning, but I was able to ask him the most important thing.  
"Y-yeah, i'm fine. It was all just a dream." He put his hand on my arm and moved around in small circles. Both his answer and his action succeeded to calm me down. But I still didn't let go of the older boy, and thankfully he didn't complain. "It must have been a bad dream. I got up here and you were mumbling things and moving around. I should have woke you up sooner…" He trailed off.  
"Don't worry. Sorry for scaring you." I whispered into his blonde hair. "I'm okay now" I looked up at the clouds above us that was drifting by slowly. The sun had come up from behind the big building and was now shining in my eyes, what a bother. 

…  
And that's it for this chapter. I know it's a little late but I'd like to wish you all a happy new year, and thank you for reading. Every review/fave/follow I get means a lot~  
And I want to apologize for any errors (as always) I don't have any beta reader, so please no flames or anything? Alright?   
I'm still thinking about what will happen next… sooner or later there will happen some romance, but since both of these guys are idiots… it might be later I dunno yet XD  
Anyway next chapter will be out as soon as possible (as usual, though i'm slow).

\- Miranda


	8. Chapter 8

Aomine had been acting very strange since the time I found him on the roof (and had his nightmare). A week had almost passed and he had become much quieter. Also he seemed more concerned about me, for example a couple of days ago when we played a one-one-on and he accidentally pushed me a little too hard he basically freaked out. Before that dream of his he never cared about whenever he was too rough while playing basketball. And it wasn't just that he seemed more worried about me, he also spoke less. He always looked like he was deep in thoughts. Like yesterday when we were watching a movie. There was an sex scene in it and the girl on the movie, had a big rack. And it's no secret that Aomine liked girls with big breasts, but when this scene happend he didn't pay any attention to it! Normally he would have his eyes glued to the screen and ask me to higher the volume. And after the movie had ended he asked the weirdest question with the most serious look, he wanted to know what I liked in girls. I became so embarrassed by his sudden question and the look he gave me. He had never brought up much about girls before (except maybe, 'wow she had big boobs, did you see?') and when he finaly asked he looked at me like it was real serious business. Honestly I couldn't really remember what I told him, I just mumbled something to him I think. Besides I haven't thought much about girls, if they were kind to me and had a sense of humor I would most likely like them. It wouldn't hurt if they looked pretty too but…  
Anyway, what I mean is, Aomine has been acting very strange. And I knew his nightmare had something to do with me. Before I woke him he had mumbled my name over and over, at first I thought he said something else but the closer I got I realized it was my name he was saying. I had considered what his dream could have been and what role I could have had in it, but I didn't come up with any good theories. The easiest way to find out would be to just ask him straight up to his face. But I wasn't sure on how he would react now when he was acting the way he was. A long sigh came from my mouth as I strolled my way off to my home classroom. I would just have to ask him when lunch came.

The two long classes before lunch was slower than normal for me and I could barely concentrate at the task at hand. Every third second I checked the clock. When the last class was finaly over I nearly ran up with my lunch. I opened the door to the roof and was met by Aomine's dark eyes that were staring at me like he was waiting for me to arrive. Which of course was something new. Almost every time I came up here he was asleep or taking a 'nap', but now he was fully awake.   
"Yo, did you wait long?" I offered him a wave and a little smile. He didn't reply but raised his hand slowly.   
"… What's for lunch today?" he mumbled. I lifted my lunch to show it to him.  
"Rice and omelet" I said simply.  
"You made it yourself?"   
"Yeah" He shifted and petted the floor next to him.  
"I want some" His gace didn't leave me "now sit down" at first I was unsure whenever to listen to his suggestion but seated myself next to him. I opend the box and revealed the food inside it.   
"I… only managed to grab one pair of chopsticks" that was an lie, during our fourth lunch togheter I forgot another pair of chopsticks, but since Aomine said he didn't mind sharing I never brought two. But since he have been so strange I felt like I needed to excuse myself… But he only shrugged and moved closer to me. He was really close to me… I could feel his breath on my face. W-what was he doing? Was this some kind of joke he had planned? Just when I was gonna ask him he opend his mouth.  
"Feed me" he stared at me with his mouth opened.  
"What?"  
"Feed me" he wasn't asking me to do this, he was commanding me to. I wanted to shout at him and refuse, but a small voice in the back of my head told me to do what he wanted me to do. So I took hold of some of the lunch and brought it to his mouth. He chewed slowly, taking the taste in, all while looking at me. Then he swallowed and laid back against the floor.  
"Thanks, I'm not hungry anymore, you can have the rest" I was so confused and didn't know what to say to him or how to feel even. He ate one bite and now he's not hungry anymore?  
"Was it really that bad?" I almost whispered.   
"Nah" he said "It was good. I just wasn't hungry to begin with"  
"Then why did you take a bite?" I asked irritated.  
"… Dunno… just wanted some of your cooking I guess" his eyes closed and he seemd to drift off. "Your cooking is great by the way" His compliment made me blush slightly, Aomine rarely gave praising words.   
"Hey Aomine?" I tried, but quiet snores was heard, telling me the ace was asleep. "I guess I can ask you some other time then" I took a bite from my lunch and looked up at the blue sky above us. Aomine mumbled in his sleep and I felt how his hand gripped my sleeve. When he found my wrist he sighed in relive. "Sleep tight" I said to him "I won't go anywhere" I finished my lunch in silence and then laid back next to my sleeping friend.

I didn't realize I fell asleep but I must have because next time my eyes opend the sun had moved and was now hiding behind a grey cloud. I felt unnaturally warm considering the season, and my body left heavier than normal. I motioned to scratch my stomach and came in contact with something that felt awfully a lot like a hand. This fact sounded rather odd in my newly awakened mind. I stopped to feel what else was off around me, and came to the conclusion someone was pressed against my back, and breathing against my neck. I was close to act out and shout for the person to move away but then my mind started to come back to normal. The most likely to be behind me was Aomine, looking down at the hands around me confirmed my suspicions. I became stiff as a stick, trying to come up with a plan to get out of this situation. I got caught off in my plans before too long though, Aomine moaned into my ear and pressed me closer to himself. I almost chocked at his dark voice in my ear. W-what was he dreaming? Don't tell me… he was dreaming about… with some girl… Oh shit, oh shit, what if he gets a hard-on?! I was seconds away from screaming straight out to get him to wake up when he mumbled my name.   
"Wakamatsu…" Thank god he's awake!  
"Hey, can you please easen up the grip?"  
"Wakamatsu…"  
"What is it?" Why wasn't he letting go already?  
"I'm sorry…" what?  
"What do you…?" It took a while before I understood he was still dreaming. "Oh…" I grabbed his hand and drew the calming circles with my finger "It's alright. You don't need to apologize"   
"Wakamatsu?" I noticed the change in his voice, he must have woken up.  
"Yeah?" I answered as nonchalant as possible someone could in this situation. He stayed quiet for so long I thought he went back to sleep, but after looking at the current situation he started to slowly move away from me, as if he was afraid if he moved too fast he'd scare me.  
"Sorry about that" he mumbled as he sat up in a sitting position.   
"I've had enough of your apologizes to last a year" I smiled and sat up next to him. "So you had another bad dream, huh?" he didn't look my way, only nodded slowly. I wanted to ask more in the matter but didn't want to push him or make him feel uncomfortable so I dropped the subject.   
"I haven't gotten enough sleep lately I think" he shock his head "which sounds stupid considering all I usually do is sleep" I didn't interrupt him, only listend to his explanation. "but I've been having these… nasty dreams, and every time I close my eyes they come back… but… I noticed a thing…"  
"And what's that?" he turned his eyes towards me.  
"I seem to sleep better when you're close by" I saw his cheeks turn a scarlet color "I mean the bad dreams still happend, but this time it wasn't that bad, and…" he scratched his neck "I felt safer I guess"  
"Oh?" a smirk slowly crept on to my face "but you know I can't sleep in your bed every night" he immediately snapped at me,  
"I didn't suggest that! I just told you how it was" I chuckled,  
"I couldn't help myself"  
"Whatever"  
"But maybe we could have some sleepover soon then? Since you're sleeping badly and my presence seem to help?" Aomine flashed me a bright smile for the first time in a long while. His smile made me all warm on the inside, the tanned boy really looked the best when he was smiling.

…

Alright here's a new chapter! I'm (almost) updating fast, 2 chapters in a month. Anyhow, I've said many times I'm grateful for every fave/follow/review I get, and it haven't changed since last time ;)  
Oh and maybe next time there'll happen something… 'special', I haven't decided yet.   
Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter/story at least a little bit~

\- Miranda


	9. Chapter 9

"So what's the plan for tonight?" Light brown eyes looked up at me from where he was sitting on my bed. He looked excited, and his eyes was almost glowing, he reminded me of a small kid who have been promised sweets after dinner.

"Maybe we could watch a movie or something? I dunno, what do you wanna do?" I flashed my eyes towards the tv that was placed on a small table by my bed. There might be some good movies that are on tonight or we could always rent one.

"I don't have anything special in mind, a movie sounds fine" A brief smile showed itself on his features, he really seemd like a kid tonight.

"… Have you had too much suggar today or what's up?" I murmured under my breath.

"What did you say?" he asked with a confused look.

"Nevermind." I grabbed the remote and fell down to my bed next to him with a thud. The tv screen lit up and I impatiently started to zapp from one channel to another. News, cooking show, golf, a kid movie, some documentary, booring, booring. I couldn't help getting a little annoyed, with this many channels shouldn't there at least be something good on? My finger clicked angrily on the remote. I sighed loudly and rose from the bed, throwing the damn thing to Wakamatsu.

"Try finding something, I'm gonna go get a drink" I didn't wait for a reply and made my way out from the room, and towards the kitchen. I opend the refrigerator and took a look around it, nothing of intrest inside, so I closed it again. I took a glass and filled it with water, then moved to the nearest window, gazing out. The dark sky told me it was gonna rain any minute now. How pissy, I guess we're not gonna go out doing anything tonight. It wasn't such a big deal that we couldn't go out, since the only thing we really did outside was playing street ball, or if we were gonna go to a hamburger place or something like that. But the rain was still annoying, it made me lazier than I normally were and my mood was brought down. And let's not forget how everything became wet and cold when it was raining, so bothersome. My thoughts suddenly came to think about the dark haired creep, and I felt how my mood dropped further. I didn't even know that bastards name and I only saw him once but still I hated him so much... I brought the glass to my lips and swallowed down the water. I did my best to push the man from my thoughts since I didn't want to be in a too bad mood when me and Wakamatsu was gonna hang out. I took one last deep breath and put down the empty glass and then spun around and went back to my room where he was waiting.

"Hey did you find anything we could watch?" I asked while I entered the room. I found the blond basicilly at the same place I left him, on my bed. But his attention wasn't on the tv, he had his face buried in one of my playboy magazines. I stopped in my tracks, I hid those things under my mattress, how did he find those? Wakamatsu didn't answer me, he didn't even acknowledge I was there. Was he really that consumed by the magazine? I moved closer to him carefully, he didn't look up. I noticed how he was blushing, maybe he wasn't used to looking at those kind of things? How cute… I couldn't stop the devilish grin from forming on my face. I moved in close to his ear and whisperd in an seductive voice.

"Enjoying ourselves, are we?" He almost jumped out of his skin, his face turning even redder. This really was a lot of fun.

"I-I!" he stuttered in a high pitched voice. "I wasn't …" I could see how he was trying to find an good excuse.

"No worries man, I don't mind sharing my porn" I moved in to sit next to him on the bed "so found anything you like?" I could feel the heat from his face, he was so embarrassed.

"Aw come on, don't tell me you've never looked at dirty pictures or videos?" I heard him swallow hard.

"O-of course I have…" he said lowly.

"Then loosen the fuck up, stop acting like a school girl, will ya?"

"I-I'm not acting like a girl!" he lashed out at once "I-I'm just not… as used to these things as you are…" he trailed off. I snatched the magazine from him,

"Yeah, yeah. But did you find anything you liked?" I went through some pages, I was really curious on what got the blond going. He nodded slowly as a reply.

"What page then?"

"12…" I went to the said number and came across a girl with dark long curly hair, she didn't have a big rack, which was what I liked, but she was pretty, couldn't deny that. The picture wasn't that dirty though, she was sitting with a big teddy bear between her legs, her chest was the only thing that was visible, her nether region wasn't showed. I knew there was far more juicier pictures in this thing.

"Oh?" I stared at the woman for a while longer "You didn't like the more 'grafic' pictures better? If I don't remember wrong there should be a…"

"N-no…" he said and looked away in embarrassment. I leaned in closer to him and breathed in his ear,

"But there is some delicious pictures in here, won't you agree?" I heard how he swallowed hard next to me "kinda exciting isn't it?" I accidentally brushed against his arm and a loud gasp escaped him. My own pulse started to rise dramatically, that was one erotic sound he just gave me. Shit, my hands started to itch for human contact, to touch smooth skin. I tried my best to keep my distance but didn't quite succeed. I locked gace with the blond next to me, he really was blushing a lot. Our hands was barely touching each other but I felt his hot skin against my own, it caused me to shiver slightly. Wakamatsu wet his lips, I waited for him to say something, to brush me off, shout at me to get away. But he didn't say a word. My full attention was on his newly wet lips, they had a cute pinkish color, quite thin but they looked entirely kissable. My left hand had made its way up to those lips without me noticing, my thumb moved gently over the lower lip, just to feel if it really was as soft as it looked. And it was. Light brown eyes were observing me quietly, he didn't voice one word of complaint. I cupped his face with my hand, moving closer to his face, to those lips. At some moment the magazine's had been tossed to the floor, long forgotten. I had only one object in mind. I wasn't quite sure what I was doing, my mind was pretty blank, but still I could hear my 'better judgement' screaming in the back of my head. 'What am I doing? This is wrong. He's my friend.' it was saying, but I didn't really listen, did I ever listen to it?

I lightly pressed my lips against his. It was very gentle, we barely touched, just an innocent kiss. I didn't rush but still the moment ended way too soon. I pulled back and let go of his face slowly. Suddenly it hit me just what it was I had done. The color rushed to my face and my cheeks heated, I averted my gace.

"Shit…" I breathed. Okay how do I explain this? Will he punch me for this? Maybe he don't want to see my face anymore, what do I say? I felt dizzy and a little sick, I wasn't any better than the creep, taking advantage of the blond. "… Sorry" 'Sorry' didn't even begin to cover what I had done but I didn't know what else to say.

"Forget it ever happend" I swallowed thickly. Why the fuck did I kiss him? I felt so many emotions I didn't know what to do. I nervously looked to my friend to see his expression. But I couldn't read it, he was staring at something beyond me (or maybe he wasn't looking at anything at all).

"… Hey?" I tried to get this attention, was he even listening? I reached out my hand and was about to shake him a little, when he stood up in a rush.

"I need to go to the bathroom!" he turn around and ran out of the room. I must have crept him out big time. My heart sunk in my chest. I sat back on the bed, looking back at the tv, had it been on all this time?

After waiting almost ten minutes I got worried, I made my way to the bathroom, knocking on the door.

"Is everything alright?" I said.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine!" he shouted a little too loud from the other side. I really did fuck up… "I'll be out in a sec!" he finished. So I dragged my sorry ass back to my room.

I heard the bathroom door unlocking and seconds later a blushing Wakamatsu came back inside the room. We both kept silent, waiting for the other one to speak.

"I'm sorry for creeping you out… I didn't know why I-…" I finally said after the long silence. He offered me a weak smile.

"Don't worry about it, it just… happend? It didn't really mean anything anyway right?"

"Right" I answerd a little too quickly. It didn't mean anything… Right? I asked myself the given question and thought for a long moment. Did it mean anything?

"Then it's fine" He interrupted my thoughts. "No harm done… though…" Oh shit I knew it, here it comes, there must be something he hated about this. "… no nevermind"

"Tell me" I said simply, I really wanted to know the truth. We locked gace for a while before he gave in.

"It's stupid but… that was my first kiss" He blushed a little in embarrassment.

"… For real?" So he had never kissed anyone before me? Damn…

"N-not everyone have the looks and confidence, or the time for that matter, to go running around after girls!" He spat out in a slightly angry tone, he must have thought I was making fun of him? That wasn't the case at all…

"You got the looks for it though…" I mumbled without thinking.

"What did you say?"

"So you really haven't kissed a girl?" I changed the subject and hoped he wouldn't notice. He wrinkled his nose a little, before answering.

"No I haven't. It sounds like you've kissed lots though…" His eyes went to the flashing tv by the bed, still on but hadn't had any attention for a long while.

"A few" I said slowly.

"How many?"

"Three I think"

"You liked them all?" The hell kind of question was that?

"I guess" I shrugged "I mean I wouldn't kiss them if I hated them, now would I? Why do you ask anyway?"

"Just curious" Silence then once again fell onto our convenrsation. I motioned for him to sit on the bed next to me, he obeyed. We didn't say a word but looked at the tv, I had no idea on what we were watching, I was deep in thought.

Later that night I slept peacefully, no shady character entered my dreams. Instead I dreamed about soft lips and smoth skin.

…

Geheheh, this might not be the best and maybe it's too sweet? Or just plain weird idk, I tried though! Plus I found a headcanon online about Aomine and Wakamatsu sharing porn togheter and I just had to write this thing sorry ;-; Maybe someone enjoyed it though? Anyway thanks for reading, and as always I appreciate every fave/follow/review I get c: See you in the next chapter!

-Miranda


	10. Chapter 10

I hadn't slept that well last night. Aomine almost fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow but I kept thinking about what had happend hours before. The whole thing was unbelievable and almost laughable! That Aomine, the rude, lazy, shit bag, Aomine, that had insulated me more times that I can remember, had kissed me. Not only that he had taken my first kiss… I had not imagine the first one to be like this, or with him for that matter. I tought it would have been with a girl I've been with a couple of dates on and before we say good bye our eyes would meet and… wait now I'm getting off track, and who cares my first time have passed. The kiss hadn't been bad at least… it was… sweet... If anything involving Aomine could be 'sweet' that is. I felt my face heat slightly, god last night had been like a big rollercoaster. I… even got a boner from all the picture's in the magazine! Fuck, I really hope he didn't notice, if he did he hadn't been a dick about it and said anything. At first when I was looking through it on my own I was fine, but when he came and started to… comment on the picture's and… For fucks sake, how do I face him after all that? He was luckily still asleep, but I don't know for how long! He had told me to forget about it… and that it didn't mean anything, but I just couldn't shake the memory from my head, it was terrible! Gah, okay how the hell should I proceed, what should I say when he wakes up and comes into the kitchen? I want to discuss yesterday, but I don't know if he wants to hear about it ever again... My thoughts were interrupted when the person I've been thinking about came waddling in from the bedroom. He looked really tired and just barely awake, his hand went up from under his shirt and scratched his belly slightly. I averted my gace and blushed, this was ridiculous, I couldn't even look at him without going red! He was right I was acting like some school girl… I heard a long yawn behind me, followed by footsteps that came closer, I shuddered without knowing why.  
"Mornin'. How long have you been up?" He passed me by and went to the window and looked out, the weather was still bad but it didn't rain, yet.  
"G-good morning" Why was I stuttering? "Just an hour or so…" Shit, I'm way too embarrassed here, gotta act causal! Or at least try.  
"Hmm" he mumbled "Have you eaten yet?"  
"No" Honestly I didn't have an appetite, my mind hadn't even thought about food yet.  
"No appetite, huh?" Could this guy read minds? Sure felt like he did right now.  
"Not really" I tried to keep my voice steady, which was surprisingly hard. He turned away from the window and went over to the fridge and opend it up, looking through it. After a moment he seemd to have decided to grab something to drink, he took out an orange juice bottle, slowly tilting his head back and drinking straight from it. His exposed throat got me to feel even more flustered, I watched in silence as his Adam's apple moved for every gulp he took. Averting my gace I tried to keep a conversation going, otherwise he would notice my intense staring…  
"Slept well?" I asked the first thing that came to mind. He (luckily for me) put down the bottle and answered my question with a unreadable face,  
"Ahh, yeah I guess so… no bad dreams anyway"  
"No good ones either?" He fell silent for a long time and I started to think he wouldn't answer me but he did,  
"… not sure"  
"How can you not be sure?" I peered curiously at him and I could have sworn his face got a little darker,  
"Doesn't matter. What about you?" He tried to avoid the question, and I let him, he would just get angry if I kept asking.  
"I didn't sleep that well." Because of you, I almost finished out loud.  
"Bad dreams?"  
"Yes" I lied, I didn't know how to explain to him in a… non-awkward way anyhow.  
"About what?"  
"Doesn't matter" I copied his previous answer with a small grin on my face.  
"Fair enough" He nodded slowly. "… Can I ask you something?"  
"Hm?" What was it now?  
"Last night, why did you shut yourself in the bathroom? … did I make you puke or something?" He had a small smirk on his face but his voice sounded concerned. Shit, I can't really tell him the truth… My face lit once again just thinking about doing it.  
"I had to pee!" My mouth moved on it's own and out came the first excuse I could come up with. Though it was an terrible lie.  
"For like 10 minutes?" He lifted a dark eyebrow, he didn't belive me (and I don't blame him).  
"I… drank water and washed my face there too."  
"…Okay" He turned around and re-opend the fridge again, by his tone I'm guessing he didn't bought my awful excuse. But luckily he didn't push it. We fell under silence after that, not many words was exchanged, he sat down to eat breakfast, asked if I wanted any, I said no because of my lack of appetite. His face had changed when I turned his offer down but he didn't comment on it. After that we played some video games, until I lied and said I needed to go home. I felt bad for lying but I really was too awkward around him today. The last thing he said before I left made my heart jump,  
"Summer vacation is coming up soon, we should hang then, if you're not busy" I nodded and left, too scared to say anything in case my voice failed me. 

…

Heey! Sorry for the long wait, really, but yeah slow updates is what I do best I guess?  
Okay if anyone got any ideas on what should happen next you can contact me, I'm a little torn, I got a few idea myself but not sure what to do. So any help is welcome ^.^  
As always excuse my mistakes, English is not my first language so my grammar/spelling isn't 100% correct!  
Hmm, I think that should be it, not sure when the next chapter will be up but don't except it to come too soon :')  
-Miranda


	11. Chapter 11

Summer vacation was just around the corner, and today had been the last day of training. I had attended, which I usually did now thanks to Wakamatsu. Imayoshi and the rest of the 3rd years had a little speech at the end and afterwards he left over the position as captain to my blond friend. I was standing in the back of the hall, and I couldn't help but smile at his suprised face as he got the news. Afterwards people congratulated him and patted him on the shoulder, I decided to leave though, I could always talk to him later (which I was going to too). Satsuki followed after me when I left,  
"Dai-chan" She started with a happy grin on her face,  
"Don't call me that" I said a little colder than planned, I didn't enjoy the nickname she called me by, she had agreed to not use it in public at least. She pouted slightly from my words but quickly came back on track,  
"So Wakamatsu-senpai is our new captain!"  
"Seems like it." Where was she going with this?  
"Mmhm" She fell silent, but I knew she wasn't done yet, so I waited. "You two seem to get along very well these days"  
"Yeah" She gaced at me, like she wasn't satisfied with my short answer.  
"And…?"   
"And what?" What was it she wanted me to tell her?   
"Do you like him?" Her sudden question almost made me lose my footing, but I tried not to show it.  
"We get along…?" Where did this come from even, girls are confusing.  
"Yes, I know that, but that wasn't what I asked~" She basicilly sang her sentence.  
"I wouldn't spend that much time with him if I didn't wanted to..." I was starting to lose my temper.  
"What do you do when you're together?" A flashback from a couple of weeks ago goes through my head.  
"That's none of your business"  
"Ah, I was just a little curious, that's all" She took a little pause and looked down at her feet, "You don't have that many friends… you never really had since you're…" An asshole I finished in my head. "… you" She said after trying not to insult me, but I knew what she wanted to say.  
"Yeah I know."  
"But you really get along well with Wakamatsu! I always thought you and him were a little similar"  
"How so?"  
"Oh well, he reminds me of you when you were younger, he really loves basketball too. Also you both get angry pretty fast…"  
"I'm not an loudmouth like him…" She looked at me with a face that said 'i wasn't done talking'.  
"No, you get angry in diffrent ways, but both of you also don't think twice about using your fists… hmm, might be why you had so many fights..." I sighed deeply,  
"Are you going somewhere with this?" She gave me a smile,  
"Not really, just that it's nice that you're friends!" she took another pause, "Since you don't talk to me as much as you used to it's nice to know that you got someone else to be with, so you don't get lonely!" She stuck out her tounge towards me in a joking matter, but knowing Satsuki she was being serious.   
"Hmm… I guess I used to tell you everything in the past" I mumbled out.  
"Yeah you did, but we've both grown up now! So I understand that you no longer tell me everything." I looked down at her and from her face I could tell she was indeed sad about this fact, but she was telling the truth. "Buuut if you ever do want to talk I'm always here as usual~"  
"I know" I grunted out, I really wondered what she was thinking… For a minute I thought about telling her what had happend at my apartment a while back. But I wasn't sure how she'd take it, or how to explain it… So I kept quiet the rest of our walk.

…

The next day I was more tired than usual. I considered staying home, and skipping school completely, Wednesdays was long and bothersome anyway. But for some reason I decided to go, but I didn't feel like join the class before lunch, maybe I'd come on the last lesson or so. After I had dragged my ass out of bed and put on my clothes I made my way to (the rooftop) school. I had met a couple of teachers and students on my way to the roof, none of them had botherd to confront me though, the teacher's gave up a long time ago. Besides my grades were surprisingly good even though I skipped class a lot. Once I arrived, I laid down at the floor, the weather was perfect for a nap. But no matter how long I tried to fall asleep I couldn't. Instead I sat up and looked up at the sky with furrowed brows.

It was pretty funny though, or strange is most likely a better word, that after that weekend when i hanged out with Wakamatsu, I haven't had any bad dreams. I have slept amazingly well! Maybe I should thank the blond for it... Or maybe not, it would be a little weird to tell him that. Speaking of the blond, he have been a little distant lately... He don't stick around the roof every lunch (or longer break) he gets anymore. When I asked him about it he dismissed it and simply said he was busy, and I didn't push the subject further. Come to think of it he had also made up a lot of excuses when I asked him if he wanted to hang out during the weekends. Maybe I really had scared him that time at my place... He had denied it back then, but since that time he haven't been himself. But then again Wakamatsu hadn't been as 'himself' for a long time now... Or at least the one I used to know about. I sighed deeply and laid back again on the floor. I sure hoped he came here on lunch anyway. I dug out my phone and checked the time, 9.05. It would be a long time until lunch, especially if I couldn't sleep.

…

Something touched the side of my head and I was unwillingly stirred back to reality. Looking up I saw the face of the boy I've been thinking about earlier.   
"Morning" he said.  
"I wasn't asleep" I mumbled and sat up, at least I don't think I had been? What time was it even?   
"Whatever you say" he must have seen how confused I looked since he smiled before he sat down next to me. He took out his lunch and offerd me some, I shook my head and he shrugged.  
"So I'm guessing you haven't been to class today?"  
"Nah, too tired" I was suprised when he didn't give me a lecture about why I shouldn't skip our or at least throw me an angry look but he didn't. Something must be up… "So you're the captain now?" I looked towards him, eyebrows raised.   
"Ah, yeah" He averted his gaze and took another bite of his food.   
"So I guess you're gonna be dragging me down to practice after summer vacation again?" I snorted, my intention was to get an reaction out of the older one, but he didn't move an muscle or answer me. I raised an eyebrow and took a hold of his lunchbox, snatching it away from him. He blinked in suprise, but still didn't say anything. I put it down on my left so he couldn't reach it. "So are you gonna talk to me or what?" This behavior of his was starting to annoy me. A long silence, I almost thought he wasn't going to say anything this time either but he did,  
"What do you want me to say?" He still wouldn't look me in the eyes.   
"I want you to tell me what's bothering you. Is it about what happend back at my place?" I heard how he swallowed thickly, which was answer enough. "I fucking knew it" I sighed deeply "I am really sorry for freaking you out back then okay? It must have been really fucking weird, and-"  
"No" He interrupted.   
"What do you mean no?"   
"That's not…" he started, "You didn't freak me out" he said instead.  
"You sure as hell act like it" He still wouldn't look my way, "Okay then what?" Once again silence fell around us.   
"I can't tell you" He finally said after a long pause.   
"Bullshit. Of course you can" I could feel my pulse rising, had something happend?  
"I-i can but…" Why was he stuttering? Fuck, what had happend? Had someone done something? "I don't understand it myself, okay?" He raised his voice slightly.   
"Understand what? Did someone do something?" Suddenly an idea started to form in my head. Had that man from the party looked him up? Had he done something? I was seeing red within seconds and I couldn't help it when the anger slipped into my words, "What the fuck happend? Talk to me! Did that shit-face talk to you? I swear to god, if he did an-"   
"I think I love you, you fucking idiot!" He shouted, before abruptly standing up and storming out. I didn't have the time to react before he was gone, much less stop him. And now I was left alone and confused, with only his lunch next to me. I hid my face in my hands, what the hell am I supposed to do now? He… love me? What do he even mean with that? Do he really…? No that can't be right… or can it? I let out a frustrated sigh and looked up to the sky. No dark clouds was anywhere in sight. How did I even feel about him myself? Shit this touchy-feely stuff isn't my thing. I took out my phone once again and called the only one I could think of. The familiar voice on the other end answered after a while of waiting.   
"Can you come, I need your help" She didn't ask about anything only said she would be here in five minutes. I had no idea how I would tell her about this or how much I would acctually tell her, but I still had four more minutes to think about it. I let out a silent curse and laid down again. Why can't things ever be easy?

…

Heey, Miranda here, sorry for the long wait for this chapter, but I tried to at least make it a little longer!   
School's bothersome that's all I'm gonna say heh.  
See ya all in the next chapter, and thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

The summer vacation had just started. The last couple of weeks I had done my best to avoid Aomine. And I think he had done the same. I had only gotten a few texts from him and he hadn't showed up at my house uninvited or anything. I had only seen him once when we passed each other in the hallway. He had been walking next to Momoi and they had been talking, when he noticed me though he had looked up and we locked gaze for a few moments. Before I was too embarrassed (or ashamed? I wasn't sure myself) and looked away. He hadn't said anything or approached me, but I felt his eyes on me before we passed each other. That was the only time I had seen him since the rooftop. 

I would be lying if I said I didn't miss him. But I was still not brave enough to face him. I wasn't sure what I would say or how I even felt. I had told him that I 'might' love him. And that was still how I felt. I hadn't come any closer to any answers myself... I knew that I liked being around him, and that I liked him as a person. I found him attractive and lately I've had a few... Wet dreams involving him. But I still wasn't sure if I acctually loved the guy. How could I tell? I have never been in love with anyone before. I had dated one girl in my life, and I hardly know if that even count since we were in elementary school. 

I just felt confused and tired. I didn't know what to do or how to act or think. Fuck Aomine, this is all his fault! Back at his apartment if he hadn't... Done what he did then I wouldn't even have these thoughts. What the hell. I couldn't even be angry with the guy, even though I damn well wanted to, and that pissed me off even more. 

I turned around in my bed and looked at my phone to see the time, 9.32 pm. It wasn't late, and I didn't have any school or anything planned for tomorrow since it was vacation. All i wanted was to get some sleep, and I had tried. I was tired as fuck, but my mind just wouldn't shut up. And I was also a little scared of the thought of dreaming about my friend. I had woken up from some inappropriate dreams with him in it, and even if I enjoyed them they made me feel ashamed. It wasn't seen as normal to dream about your best friend, not in that way anyway... 

I picked up my phone again and went into my contacts, opening up a new message and started typing, 'Hey what are you up to?', I erased what I wrote as soon as I had typed it out. I sighed and tried again, 'I'm sorry for what happened...' I quickly backspaced again. I stared angrily at the light screen, as if it would magically give me the right words if I look threatening enough. But no luck. I tossed the phone carelessly to the side and pulled the covers over my face. This is stupid. I closed my eyes. The clock on my wall ticked. The faint sound of traffic could be heard outside the window. It was hot. And I was far from tired.

~*~

I woke up startled. My eyes darted around the room, for a second I was not sure where I was. But my brain slowly got back to motion again, I was home, in my own room, safe. I checked my phone which I had tossed to my side before, the time was 2.10 am. No new message's or missed phone calls. Not like I was expecting any, but it was still frustrating. I grunted and put the phone away again. My eyes closed shortly, I still wasn't sure when I had fallen asleep, and neither how. I wasn't complaining or anything, I rarely slept this long without waking up at least once during the night lately. But now my brain was going back to it's 'normal' state. Nagging on and on about the tanned guy who was the root to my problems right now. I decided that I needed some fresh air. My hand gripped my cellphone and then I slung my legs over the edge of the bed, sitting up slowly. My parents were sleeping in their room, I could hear my dad's snoring. I tried my best to not make more sounds than necessary. I put on my shoes and sneaked out through the front door, closing it with a low click. 

I wasn't sure where I was going, I simply let my feet take me forward. A walk was good I kept telling myself, it was good for me, and my thoughts. I turned left and found myself on a smaller street. I haven't walked this way before, since the closest stores, cafés and other stuff were in the opposite direction. But once again I didn't have a special destination to arrive at. My mind hadn't calmed down (yet). The walk didn't seem to be helping much, but I really enjoyed the fresh air, and the silence at night. A small playground appeared when I had walked for a short while on the little road. Without thinking I walked up to it and stopped. It wasn't much of an playground really, just a small sandbox with a couple of forgotten toys and next to the box two swings. I sat down on one of the swings and the chains that held it up rattled a little. Gently I started to rock back and forth. My mind was slowly wandering off to my childhood. I used to love to play at playgrounds, and I always begged my parents to take me to play at one. It felt like such a long time ago, almost like it wasn't even in my own lifetime. I tried to remember when I had stopped liking playgrounds, or when I stopped playing in general. But I couldn't. It didn't really matter anyway, I knew that, but for some reason it felt rather important to know at this moment. Maybe it felt important because my brain desperately wants to think about something other than a certain someone. A sigh escaped my lips. I really had to stop running from this, and do something about it instead. But it still didn't become any less easier. For all I know he might hate me, or be disgusted by me. I did afterall dump a (half-assed?) love confession on him. And it's not seen as 'normal' for friends to be dropping the L-word on each other, at least not guys. 

I turned my head up towards the sky, the cons of living in a city is that the stars were harder to see. Though I was able to spot a couple of them above me. For some reason looking up at them made me calmer, calmer than I've been for a while now. They didn't help me to come up with an answer to my situation, but they made me feel better. I sat up from the swing, I wouldn't be able to solve this whole thing here on the spot, but I'm not going to run from it any longer. I took up my phone and once again opened a new text message, 'Hey, I think it's time we talked' I typed out and sent it before I changed my mind. I still needed to sort out things, especially in my head. But before that I should talk to Aomine, what I was going to say I wasn't 100% sure about yet but I would think of something. This will work out, it had to. I looked down at my screen again, no reply so far. All I can do now is wait. 

\- The next day - (now told from Aomine's pov) 

I had woken up and checked my phone, and on there I had one unread message from Wakamatsu. He wanted to talk. It would be a lie if I said I didn't want to too, but I was still scared shitless. 

I had talked with Satsuki about what happened. Not everything of course, but I did tell her what he had said before storming off that day. I thought she would at least be a little surprised but she hadn't shown any sign of confusion at all. She just wanted to know what I had said afterwards, and I told her the truth, that I didn't have the time to say jack-shit. We talked a lot about it, on more than one occasion. Everytime she encouraged me to contact him, talk to him. But I kept telling her I needed more time and that I wasn't ready to face him yet. Thankfully she hadn't made fun of me or anything, only nodded in understanding. 

Now I was here with that message on the phone, and I had no idea what to do. I didn't feel ready now either. Fuck. I opened the phone and looked down at the text for the 15th time. It still hadn't magically changed or disappeared. I clicked a few more time and put my phone to my ear. After a few tones Satsuki answered,  
"He messaged me" I said before she had the time to say anything. "What the hell do I do?"  
"Answer" I rolled my eyes. "What did it say?" she asked after a short pause.  
"He wants to talk" I looked up at the white ceiling.   
"When?"   
"We haven't decided anything, I haven't even replied. Could you help me out, what do I say?" My voice cracked at the end of my sentence and I prayed that Satsuki didn't notice.  
"That you want to do the same and then ask when" Another pause, "that is what you want right?"  
"Yeah, I think so, I mean I miss his cu- stupid face" I changed my sentence halfway through. She didn't react but I bet she noticed.   
"Then tell him!" She shouted on the other end "Stop being such an idiot! You like him, and he obviously like you too, just tell him!"   
"How do you know that?" I shouted back, what the hell was her problem? Why was she getting upset?  
"Everyone can see it except you two idiots, just go and be honest for once!" Before I had the time to snap back at her she hung up. I growled quietly for myself. What did she mean? Girls are confusing, fuck. 

I sat still for a few minutes, just staring down at my phone. Then I opened the text again, and this time I started typing. 'Yeah. Do you got time to come over?' I looked down at what I had typed for a long time before pressing send. Sink or swim. 

After about 10 minutes later I received a reply, 'Yes, in an hour, that's okay with you?'. My heart started beating faster as I read through the words, and I hurriedly wrote an 'Ok' back to him. He would be here in an hour. Okay, I still had some time to think. One hour. Who was I'm trying to fool, I'm screwed. 

The hour past in what felt like seconds. I didn't even notice it was time until I heard the knock on the door. It startled me and as soon as I realized that it was him behind the door (and that my time was up), my stomach dropped to the floor. I literally haven't come an inch closer to what I wanted to say to him. But all I could do now was to wing it. I stood up and dragged my feet to the front door opening it and behind it was (of course) Wakamatsu. He looked about as nervous as I felt. He gave me a quick wave and entered, I said a low 'hi' in return. After that we both fell silent. I was too scared to even look at him. My mind couldn't come up with anything good to say. But for some unknown reason my mouth opened and words came out,  
"So what are we going to do?" I looked at all other places than the boy before me. A long silence followed my question and I was just about to say something else when he asked,  
"Do you... Like me?" His voice was shaking slightly and even though I wasn't looking at him I could tell he was blushing. I was sure I was doing the same at this moment.  
"Yes, I do." I wasn't lying, I did like him, I just wasn't sure on which type of 'like' it was yet. "And you?"  
"Me too" he barely whispered back. It felt like my heart was going to jump out of my chest, this whole situation felt so surreal.   
"Good... So when we got that out of the way" I was so fucking grateful that my voice was more or less steady now, even though the rest of me was far from it. "How or what should we do... With us?" I waited for him to speak up about his thoughts, or ideas or anything really. But when minutes passed without a word I slowly continued.  
"Should we... Try going... Out?" I have had a few relationships in the past but never with a dude.  
"L-like an date?" We locked gaze for a second before we both looked away blushing.  
"I-I don't know. Yeah, maybe, if you want to I mean" The blond nodded quickly, which I took as he approved of the idea. What the hell are we even doing? From someone else's point of view this must look so hilarious, but I just feel... Okay I'm not too sure on how I feel exactly at the moment. "Okay, good, uh... So this is me, asking you out;" This is so stupid. I looked over to Wakamatsu and saw his blushing face. "Would you want to watch a movie or something with me?" His eyes went up and gave me a shy smile,  
"I'd like that" My heart skipped a beat at the look on his face, he looked like someone that won the lottery, his whole face showed happiness. A warm feeling was starting to spread inside me and I couldn't help but return his smile. Suddenly he bursts out laughing, his sudden reaction startled me but I soon regained my posture. And soon also I started to crack up. This whole thing was really idiotic.

For once I had a good feeling for the future, everything would work out in the end. 

...

Hey there!  
Well idk what to say about this... I think I did it too fluffy and happy, but eeehhurgh. Hope it was at least a little enjoyable for someone.   
Next update will most likely be a while, but as always thank you for reading this train wreck of a fic.


	13. Chapter 13

I had been so happy the day Aomine had (sort off) asked me out. But now almost a week later I was just nervous. Or well, I was happy too, I think, but my stomach felt like it had flipped around and my limbs almost felt numb. It was still early in on the summer vacation, the weather was nice and warm and all people were outside enjoying the heat. Or well, almost everyone. I was sitting here in a dark theater watching a romantic movie I didn't even remember the name of with the tanned guy. He was the one that suggested the movie to begin with and I didn't object, even though I didn't care for romance movies the slightest. I had said to myself that I was okay with anything as long as I could be there with him. But now when we were here almost halfway through the movie (at least I think we were) and I didn't even know any of the characters names. Or what the movie was really about. All I could think about was the guy next to me. And his hand which was hanging loosely on the armrest, almost like an invitation. I desperately wanted to take a hold of it, but I was far too nervous to do so. What if he'd shake me off or something? I felt so stiff and awkward and I barely knew what to do with myself. All around us there were happy couple's who were holding hands and leaning in from time to time for a quick kiss. They made it look so easy, or maybe it really was that easy and it was just me who was making things complicated? Most likely. I glanced over to Aomine and he was looking at the screen with lazy eyes. For some reason I was getting annoyed, why wasn't he making a move or something? This movie was his idea, for fucks sake. I took up my soda and sipped on it in frustration, and looked back to the screen. The girl in the movie had long light brown curls and big blue eyes, right at this moment she was looking up at the male character. The girl more or less jumped into the guy's arms and they started to kiss passionately. I looked around and saw that most of the others in here was following the screens example. My face got warm and I looked back towards the big screen again, and now both characters were tugging at each others clothes, undressing one another. At this I got even more embarrassed. What the hell, did he bring me here to watch a soft porno or something? I didn't know where I was supposed to look anymore, and the loud noise of the characters panting and grunting filled the room. I saw in the corner of my eye a shadow falling over me and I turned my head in confusion. Before I could make a sound Aomine had put his lips on my own. My body froze up and my heart skipped a beat at the sudden contact. He didn't move for a second or two, as if letting me adjust myself a little. And then he started to move his lips slowly against mine. My brain wasn't as quick to follow but my body responded, clumsy and stiffly but I moved against his lips as good as I could. I felt his tounge glide on my lips and I opened them in suprise, giving him access. He wasted no time to start exploring my mouth, I was once again slow to respond, but I shyly and gently moved my tounge against his. This whole sensation felt weird and unfamiliar. But at the same time exciting and it sent pleasant chills down my spine. It was embarrassing how unskilled and plain out bad I was at all this. However Aomine didn't seem to mind, at least I hope he didn't. This kiss was so diffrent from our first, I wasn't sure what to do with the rest of my body. Aomine was basically hanging over me, this must be an awkward position for him, should I pull away? Or pull him closer? I had no idea. So I decided to do nothing. That was why when a big hand came onto my thigh I almost jumped out of my skin. A suprised gasp escaped my mouth before I could stop it. I felt the lips against mine pull up into a grin, confirming that he had noticed my reaction as well. I cursed loudly in my head, fuck this guy. Without thinking I reached out and gave his shoulder a hard squeeze. A muffled groan came from his mouth, which caused me to smirk. Serves him right. Aomine pulled back a little and looked me in the eyes. I couldn't quite read his gaze, but I could see a hint of irritation in those dark eyes. For a second I thought he was going to lean back in again. But instead he mumbled low and... Desperately?  
"... Fuck" Before sitting back into his seat again. It was at this point I got aware of how hot my face was. And I felt something stirring in my stomach. This all felt so unreal. I just had a... Make out session with the dumbass next to me. I stared blankly at the screen without really paying attention to what was happening on it. 

After the movie had ended we had exited the cinema. Aomine was walking infront of me and I was quietly following him. I had no idea what to say. Luckily he spoke,  
"Do you want to come over to my apartment?" I thought about the offer, honestly I just wanted to lay down in my bed and think through this whole day. But I couldn't help but feel a little excited, so I decided to go with him. It was starting to get a little dark outside, and it was getting a little chilly. Almost halfway to his apartment he stopped abruptly and looked back towards me. When he had stopped walking I almost bumped into him but I managed to notice that his feet had come to an halt. He didn't say anything but only looked at me for a long time, until finally he reached out and grabbed a hold of my hand.   
"D-do you mind?" He stuttered slightly. I felt my own cheeks warm up, his hands felt really... Pleasant, and somehow safe. I gave his hand a little squeeze before shaking my head slowly. After that we walked side by side back to his place. 

Once we arrived we kicked off our shoes and went straight to his room. There we played one of his games for a while until we both started to yawn loudly. We had both laughed lowly and agreed on going to sleep. Neither of us thought about bringing something else for me to sleep on, so instead we both settled under his covers. His bed wasn't huge, but still bigger than mine so we could both fit in it even though it was a little crowded.   
"Is this okay?" I heard him mumbling in a sleepy voice. I wasn't quite sure on what he was referring to, but I didn't feel like something wasn't okay so I told him how I felt,  
"More than okay" Another yawn was heard and I could hear how his breathing slowly became calmer. "Good night" I whispered, not getting a reply in return but that was fine with me. I turned around onto my back and stared up at the ceiling, thinking for myself. This all really felt so weird and unfamiliar... But also good and right somehow. I didn't know anything about dating or relationships, and I sure as hell didn't expect to be in one with a guy... Even less this guy next to me. As if Aomine had heard me thinking about him, he grunted lowly in his sleep and moved in closer to me. I couldn't help but smile to myself. This whole thing might be strange and new, but I think I wouldn't want to trade it for anything. I turned around again to face the sleeping boy next to me, and I slowly reached out my hand to touch his face. There really wasn't another place I'd rather be right now. I thought, as my eyelids shut and I floated into a calm dream, about a very warm embrace. A safe and loving embrace, which I didn't want to leave.

...

Heey, sorry for the wait for this chapter but yeaah, I did warn about slow updates. But now these two dumbasses are finally going out. I'm not sure what to write in the next chapter so it might take a while until the next chapter. Hope everyone is alright, and thanks for reading!  
\- Miranda


End file.
